


Blueberry Garden

by exercisinglarrieshearts



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exercisinglarrieshearts/pseuds/exercisinglarrieshearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a young lad, who was obsessed with making sure his blueberry garden was well tended. It was his baby. When Louis Tomlinson stumbles across it when he gets into a rough motorcycle crash, Harry realizes there are more things in life to love then a garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blueberry Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> ok so this probably is a sucky story but i think its gonna be cute and youll enjoy it i hope !!

"Harry," Anne speaks softly, standing against the door frame. She peers over the fence, looking at her curly haired son, who is focusing completely on his blueberries.

The green eyed teenager looks over his shoulder, rubbing his hands together to get the muddy soil off. "Mhm?"

Anne smiles, and gestures for Harry to come inside, which he automatically knew it was time to eat dinner. He couldn't believe of how fast the time has gone today, all he did was fix and tend to his precious blueberries.

He stands up, and walks inside, taking off his gloves and placing them on the table right by the door. Rubbing his shoes on the mat clumsily, he then kicks them off.

Gemma and Anne are already sitting at the table, waiting for Harry to sit so they can begin eating.

"Thank you, Mum." Harry mumbles as hit pulls out his chair and sits next to Gemma.

Anne nods.

They all begin to eat the baked chicken and salad Anne and Gemma had prepared for the last hour, making small talk as they took little bites.

"How was your day?" Gemma asks Harry as she cuts up her chicken, making the plate " _ding."_

Harry shrugs. "Okay, I guess. My blueberries are nearly ripe." He mentions, and Gemma looks at him with a concerned look flashed upon her fair face.

"You didn't see any of your friends today? Not even Niall or Liam? They are right across the street from us, you should see them after you're done eating." Gemma pushes him, worried he won't have many friends if he keeps on ignoring people to stay in his garden.

He frowns. Harry doesn't want to see Liam or Niall today. He loves them, they are his best friends, but he wanted to be in his garden.

"Gemma! Leave him alone, if he wants to see his friends, he will. Don't force him," Anne scolds her, and Harry smiles slightly, thankful for his Mum backing him up.

Gemma sighs. "Fine." She drops her fork, and storms out of the dining room, with an annoyed look glued upon her face.

Anne shakes her head. "You can go back to your blueberries, baby. I'll clean up." 

"Okay. But I'm gonna go to Niall or Liam's house. I wanna make Gem happy." He insists, and Anne sighs, giving him a hug as he exits the house.

Harry walks across the street, looking both ways. He shoves his hands in his pockets, walking up the pathway of Niall's house. Harry really liked Niall. He was funny, always happy, and he made Harry feel normal.

He pulls his jacket shut, and knocks on his door. Greg, Niall's older brother, appears in the doorway.

"Hey, little lad!" Greg smiles at the curly boy standing at his door, looking obviously flustered and cold.

"Hello." Harry greets him.

 

"Come in, it's getting cold, and dark," Greg suggests, and Harry steps in, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Niall's upstairs, Liam's over too." Greg informs Harry, and pats his back as he disappears back into the basement of the Horan household.

Harry takes his shoes off carefully,  and places them next to the door. He also hangs up his warm coat on the rack.

He walks up the wooden stairs, creaking as he makes his way upstairs. Harry approaches Niall's door, and opens it slowly.

He reveals Niall and Liam playing FIFA, and laughing as they race to beat each other.

They turn around, realizing Harry's tall stature standing in the doorway. 

"Harreh!" Niall cheers, and pauses the game, getting up to give him a hug.

Liam gives a smile and a wave, happy to see Harry.

"Hi lads." He mumbles, and sits with them as they continue to play.

"So, what brings you here, little Harry?" Niall teases, moving his body around, focusing on the game.

"Fuck!" Liam yells, letting a goal go past him.

Harry shrugs, and curls his legs up. "I don't know, I wanted to see my best friends." He compliments, and both Liam and Niall smile.

Niall "aw's" at Harry, and feels a pang of guilt for not originally inviting him over to play FIFA.

"Sorry, I didn't invite you over, I should've, but I guess I thought you'd be busy with your blueberries." Niall says quietly, and Harry nods, not wanting one of his friends to feel bad about him.

"It's okay. I just really hope it's all worth it." Harry almost whispers, knowing his garden really is tearing his relationships apart, even if causes him joy.

 

 

 

 


	2. Liam's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where harry goes to liam's house on tuesday and liam gets in a fight because someone made fun of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey:) i have 22 hits already! i posted it literally like two hours ago!! i love you, thank you for the support.  
> {got the idea for liam's brother, from a tweet and obviously the best song ever music video. enjoy.}

Harry pours his bowl of some old cereal he found in the back of the cupboard, just feeling desperately hungry. His Mum and sister were out shopping for the day, and they would tell him to eat when he needed to. But since they weren't there, he spent almost 8 hours straight in his garden; without eating.

It was about two PM, and he decided today would be a break from his little blueberries. He would see his friends again for a consecutive night in a row! That was not common.

However, Niall told him yesterday he was going to play golf with his brother today, so it would just be Liam, which was okay with Harry.

He cleaned up his bowl, tidly placing his dishes in the sink and scrubbing them clean.

Harry slipped on his boots, and put on a headband, since his loose curls were beginning to block his face.

Harry grabbed the keys to his house, knowing he should lock it since no one would be home.

He stepped outside, as the breeze blew his thick chocolate curls. He squeezed the bridge of his nose to brace the wind, and twisted the key to lock the front door. 

Shoving them into his back pocket, he walks two houses down to the small brown house, that always seemed warm and inviting to Harry.

He loved Liam's family. His sister's moved out, but Karen and Geoff made sure Harry always felt comfortable and loved. And Liam's brother, well, he was an amazing character that Harry admired, since he wasn't afraid to be himself.

"Come in, I just made cookies for the boys!" Karen opened the door, and quickly welcomed in what she considered one of her own, Harry.

"Thanks, Karen. I just ate, but they look very good." Harry smiles at her, and sits next to Liam and Leroy, who are happily munching on their cookies.

"Okay! But you aren't leaving without one." She threatens Harry, and he chuckles warmly. 

"Okay." 

Karen walks back upstairs to where Harry guesses she was sitting with Geoff, because that's what they usually do when Harry visits.

Leroy shoves the cookie in his mouth, taking his last bite and then proceeds to fix his blond hair, which he bleaches every two weeks. 

"How are you, H? I haven't seen you in ages. Liam doesn't like me talking to his friends because I'm younger." He rolls his eyes at Liam, who just ignores him and continues to chow down on his cookie.

Harry grins widely at Leroy. "You're only a year and a half younger, it's okay." Harry assures him, and all Leroy does is nod.

Leroy throws out his paper plate and stances himself against the table, when the doorbell rings.

He immediately pounces on it, since he loves being the center of attention and swings the door right open, grinning at the beefy looking boys scowling at Leroy.

Liam gets up, and his expression immediately turns cold. It seems very  unfamilar to Harry, since Liam is always warm and welcoming to him.

"Mark, Kev—"

Leroy is interrupted when who seems to be Mark speaks up. "Shut up, you gay freak. We're only hear to tell you to stop being so — annoying. Just kill yourself, you, you, faggot." 

Leroy looks down, and Liam immediately rushes to the door. Harry stands back, scared of Liam.

Liam pushes Leroy out of the doorway. "What did you just call my brother?" He says in a low, yet threatening voice. The boys scowl at him.

"A gay freak, a faggot." Harry cringes at the uses of those words, because he used to be teased for his sexuality when he first came out. It was pure torture.

"Don't ever say that again. And if tell him to kill himself again, I will —"

"You will what?" The boy snarks, and Liam grabs his throat and pushes him against the wall. Harry hides his face, and Leroy screams.

"Liam, stop it!" Leroy yells, and pushes Liam off the porky boy. Karen comes running down the stairs, confused of what just happened.

The two boys run down the street, and Liam closes the door.

"We're fine, go back and finish your movie with Dad, Mum." Liam goes back to his warm himself, and she nods, carefully walking back up, still doubting the situation.

Harry stands in shock. "I'm sorry you had to see that, little H. I just don't like when people mess with, and threaten, or call those sickening names; to anyone I care about." Liam pats Harry's shoulder, and all he does is nod.

Leroy awkwardly goes and hugs Liam. "Thanks." He mumbles, and walks into the living room, covering himself in a blanket. He obviously feels a little worthless, but Harry did too. He knows Leroy will make through it.

"I understand." Harry barely makes out.

Liam nods. "Leroy." He calls, and the blond boy wearing a pink jumper stumbles back into the room, holding the blanket wrapped against him.

"Talk to Harry," He instructs, and Liam pulls out two chairs. Leroy sits in one, and crosses his legs, and Harry perches himself in the other, sitting criss cross.

Liam stands, leaning against the table, just observing both of them.

"I hate it." Leroy rushes out, burying his hands in his face. "So, so much." He wimpers, and Harry rubs his back.

"I know how you feel," The curly lad says calmly. "It gets better, please trust me." He assures him.

Leroy shakes his head, and lets out a shaky breath, wiping his bright brown eyes. 

"Those names though, I hate them, the words, they just, I can't even repeat them. And they tell me to kill myself, and sometimes I think they're right." He spills, and Harry's eyes widen.

"They're never right." Harry says.

"THEY WON'T EVER BE RIGHT, DON'T YOU SEE? LEROY, YOU'RE PERFECT THE WAY YOU ARE, DON'T LET THEM GET TO YOU!" Liam loses it again, and slams his fist down on the table, making Leroy burst into tears.

Harry comforts him, pulling the lanky blond into a hug, whispering inspirational and kind messages. Liam falls apart, obviously scared that his brother thinks that the bullies are right.

"I'm sorry." Leroy manages to say, his lips trembling. 

"Don't, just, don't be sorry, okay? I just want you to know so many people love you for you. Don't change." Liam says a lot quieter than the last time he spoke.

Leroy sits up, rubbing his eyes, and fixing his hair. "I gotta ignore them, they really suck. It'll be okay, just like Harry said." He says, trying to build himself up.

He breathes in, and out, slowly. "Okay. I got this."

Leroy smiles, still puffy eyed, and walks back to the living room, trying to keep these uplifting and encouraging thoughts in his head.

Liam takes the seat next to Harry. "I just don't wanna see him hurt for being himself, y'know?" Liam says to Harry.

"I know." 

Liam looks at Harry, wondering how this tall, curly boy mustered up his courage to be who he is today. Because he was made fun of, and Liam clearly remembers it. And he was a mess. But, Harry is happy now. Content. And Liam prayed one day Leroy would be too.

 


	3. Blueberry Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry invites all his friends and his family to pick his finally ripe blueberries, and help him plant more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still, i wanna thank emily for making me so encouraged on writing and constantly believing me. i foreva love u bff <3

Harry throws on his rubber boots that reach right under his knees, and have little roses all over them. "Today is the day!" He cheers, making groggy Anne and Gemma groan.

They both loved Harry, they really do, it's just, his garden, they absolutely loathed the annual "picking-n-planting." That was the name Harry came up with two years ago, and was still proud of today.

"Liam, Leroy, and Niall will be here in a couple of minutes, I already called them." Anne informs Harry, and he smiles.

"Thanks, Mum." He was happy that she took it seriously, and that she knew how much his little garden really meant to him.

Anne just hoped one day he'll love somebody as much as he loves his blueberry garden.

"Alright, go get the baskets Gem! I'll get a few pairs of my gloves that you and my friends can use." He says to his family, which is really only his older sister and his Mum.

But it didn't matter. He loved them both very much.

Gemma trudged off into the basement, into the small bin where Harry kept his baskets just for this occasion.

Harry hears the door open, and runs to see who it is, and is caught with the sight of his friends.

"Perfect! Here's all your gloves." He says, giving two to Liam, Niall, and Leroy.

Niall chuckles. "I haven't seen you this happy since this time last year." He jokes, and Harry just grins along.

Gemma comes back upstairs, handing the wicker baskets to Harry, Anne, and Harry's friends. Gemma noticed he had been spending more time with them, and it made her happy.

"Okay, so just like every year, I'm gonna hose them —"

_**SCREEEEEE** _

__

* * *

* * *

They all run into the back yard, where Harry's garden was located. The noise seemed to have come from there.

Harry got out first, and what he saw completely wrecked him.

The fence was torn down, pieces of it suffocating his precious blueberries. A small, blue eyed, soft looking, brown haired lad was sprawled on another blueberry bush, crushing them completely.

What seems to be the boy's motorcycle was broken into bits, ruining his precious garden that he spent absolute ages on.

"No!" He yelled, and almost started to cry as they all stood there in shock, when Harry realized.

That boy is hurt.

The boy's eyes are open, and he seems in pain.

Worry about the boy.

"Mum, help me help this lad up!" Harry rubs his eyes, and runs over to the small man, who looked pale, wearing his skinnys and white tee.

Liam, Leroy, and Niall began to lift up the remaining frame of the motorbike, and pushed the fence off of the boy. Gemma went to the phone and called an ambulance.

Harry and Anne lifted the boy into the house and onto the couch, and Anne ran into the kitchen to get the lad some warm tea, and ordered Harry to get the first aid kit out.

Harry was still in shock. His precious garden, ruined. All his work. Gone. But he couldn't show that he felt this way. There was a seriously injured man laying in front of him.

He opened the kit as Anne poured tea, and Harry's friends walked inside, offering to help with what they could.

Gemma ran into the room. "The ambulances are all being used right now, there was a crash about three miles down. Too many people were hurt, they had to send them all. The lady said to bring him to the Hospital as soon as possible."

Anne placed the cup on the coffee table. "Ok. Liam, Leroy, Niall, start the car and lay blankets in the back seat so this boy will be comfortable." She orders, and they nod and head out the door.

Anne sits in front of the now fully conscious and groaning boy. 

"Hello," Anne says, and begins to use a towel, which she poured rubbing alcohol on, to clean the cuts on his face.

"Ouch." The boy moans, and flinches away, making him have worse pain.

"I know, I'm sorry, lay down." Anne says, and the boy follows her orders. Anne takes off his shirt and pants, leaving him looking vulnerable in his black boxers.

A couple of minutes later, Anne finally finishes cleaning his wounds.

"Harry, help me lift him into the car, please." Anne asks, and they each take one of the fragile boy's shoulder's around their own, and keep a blanket wrapped around him since he was practically naked.

He groans and winces as Niall and Liam put him carefully into the back seat, where Harry is ordered to sit next him, in case something happens as they drive. Harry peers down at the now kind and gentle looking boy, but can tell he probably is trouble.

"How's he doing?" Leroy asks from the seat in front of Harry. 

"I think he's okay. He's blinking, and breathing. Just seems a little, um, dazed. And in pain." Harry says, looking curiously at the hurt boy.

They pull into the Hospital parking lot, where he's immediately ushered onto a stretcher and an oxygen mask is placed on his face. Anne rushes in, knowing she'll have to answer questions.

She tells Harry, the boys, and Gemma, to head home.

"Wait." Anne orders Harry, and he stops walking, as the rest of them continue towards the car.

"I'm so sorry about your garden, baby. I know how happy and excited you were. But we have to make sure this kid is alright first, okay? I promise I'll spend all day tomorrow with you cleaning it up and replanting. I love you, Harry." Anne says, and gives her curly son  a hug.

"I love you too." He said, and he went home, without saying another word.


	4. Hi, I'm Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis officially meets harry. louis isnt so kind to any of them, but has the decency to thank them and apologize for wrecking harry's little garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy bc emzy is FORCING ME TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!1!1! grrr anyway thank u guys so much for the love so far :)

The rushing in and out of stretchers and wheelchairs, and also the constant shouts of panic, really scared Harry.

He did not like hospitals, not one bit.

But his Mum was there, alone, with a boy who she didn't even know his name. So Harry drove up and sat with her.

Anne was currently in the bathroom, and she instructed Harry to sit, wait, and watch to see if he woke up. 

That was the doctor's instructions too, because they needed to figure out who he was and who his family are.

Harry stares at the small teen laying helplessy, and unconscious, on the pale white hospital bed. He turned over and groaned, but his eyes still remained shut.

When Anne was cleaning up the boy, Harry saw his bright blue eyes, they reminded him of the ocean. He did look intimidating, but also soft, and kind. His aura was very interesting and unique to curly Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry is broken out of his thoughts by the voice of the boy, now squinting his eyes at Harry.

Harry was taken back by the gentleness of his voice. He definitely didn't expect him to sound like that, but he liked it.

"I'm um, I'm Harry. You, — you er, crashed into my garden, so me and my Mum brought you here." He stutters, nervously squeezing the back of his neck.

The boy sits up in his bed, and crosses his arms. "I'm Louis." Is all he says.

"What's your last name? Do you have any family near here? The Doctor's have been waiting for you to wake up so they could find out." Harry says, and Louis shakes his head, and breaks into a coughing fit.

The curly headed teen springs up, and grabs his Mum's glass of water that was set on the unstable table next to them, and handed to Louis. He eagerly chugged down the whole cup, and wiped his chapped lips.

"Thanks." He murmurs.

"So, your family?" Harry brings up again, and Louis scowls.

"Me Mum lives a couple blocks away, but she doesn't talk to me."

Anne suddenly walks in.

"Oh! You're awake! How are you, sweetie? What's your name? Do you need —" She claps in anticipation.

"Mum! Leave 'em alone. He's still wounded, he needs rest. His name is Louis. And no, he doesn't have family near here." Harry quickly covers up for Louis, even though he should probably be holding a grudge, since he did ruin his precious garden.

"Oh." Is all Anne says, as her face drops a little and she sinks into the chair next to Harry.

The soft haired, kind eyed, Louis turns over and faces Harry. "What happened?" He asks in a raspy voice, probably because of a sore throat.

"You crashed your motorcycle into my garden." Harry says stiffly, not wanting to show anger towards him, but did feel offended.

Louis throws his face in his hands.

"No! My bike!" He says, and shakes his hand profusively. "It was literally the only thing I really owned." He says, and Harry nods, feeling a little bit of sympathy for Louis.

Louis notices Harry looks a little bothered, and realized he never apologized for ruining his garden!

"Oh! I'm sorry for ruining your garden." He adds on, and a small grin appears on Harry and Anne's face.

"Where were you heading anyway?" Anne asks, because the boy was probably in a rush and speeding if he ended up smashing through a fence.

"None of your business." Louis spit, and Harry and Anne sat, confused. Louis seemed nice, just a little closed off with some things.

Family, personal life, and background.

A nurse comes walking in, holding a clipboard, and examining her notes.

"Ah! You're awake." She smiles, and Louis squeezes the bridge of his nose.

She walks over to his bedside, and places down the clipboard. 

She pushes a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm Grace. Can you tell me your name, for the sake of the doctor?" She smiles sweetly, and Harry admires how good she is with patients.

"Louis," He croaks weakly. "Tomlinson." 

"Okay." She says softly, and scribbles it down on the board.

Harry liked his last name. Rolled right of the tongue.

"I'm gonna go tell the doctor you are awake. He'll probably run a few tests, and I'm guessing he'll hold in you in for a couple nights. You did break your left leg, and need stitches on your scalp." She informs Louis, and he nods, even though he seems to be paying much closer attention to Harry and Anne, wondering why they brought him when they could've left him there to suffer, and possibly die.

Grace, the nurse walks out, and Louis murmurs a "Thanks," Just as she exits the room.

Harry stands up, and Louis creases his eyebrows. "Where are you going?" He asks the lanky green eyed boy.

"'M hungry. Do you want something?" 

Louis felt a sudden splurge of fondness for this boy, still amazed at how kind he treated him.

"Eh, no. Thanks." Louis says, and Harry exits quickly, walking through the halls and into the dining hall.

He saw many "broken" people, as he called them. Most of them were pale, and sickly looking. It upset Harry.

He wasn't all that hungry, the people made him feel sad. And when Harry was sad, you could never get him to eat.

But, he knew he had to. So he walked to the vending machine and hit the number for a bag of salt and vinegar crisps, and inserted his notes.

Pulling the bag out of the machine, he sighs. 

He begins his walk back to Louis' hospital room, and hoped maybe Louis would be able to leave soon, since he didn't want anyone to be as ill as the patients walking around here. No one deserved to.

Harry walked back in the room, and sat, as Anne played on her phone and Louis sat, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the Doctor, so they can begin testing.

"Um, Harry. Do you have a phone?" Louis speaks up and makes eye contact with him.

Harry nods, and sets down his bag of chips. He pulls out his iPhone, and hands it over to Louis. It looks small in his hands.

"I, uh, have a friend. His name is Zayn. Malik. I just wanna tell him I'm here." He says, and begins dialling a number, and presses the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"I'm at the Hospital."

"Calm down, I just got in an accident." 

"No, my Mum doesn't know. And she's not going to."

"I'll be out in a couple of days."

"I know, it's probably wrecked."

"Okay. Well, come visit me, yeh?"

"Alright. Bye." 

He hands the phone back to Harry, who tried to decipher the conversation, even though he could only hear what Louis was saying to "Zayn."

 


End file.
